Ni contigo, ni sin ti
by Katie Lupin
Summary: House está molesto porque alguien se fue y las respuestas que espera conseguir sobre el porqué no le gustarán en lo absoluto. Mi nuevo fic, chequéenlo y dejen RR


Disclaimer: House todos sabemos a quién pertenece y no es a mi…

**Ni contigo, ni sin ti**

**Chapter uno: Cuando Cuddy y Wilson no reclaman, es por que algo pasa.**

Todo pasó muy rápido, se notaba a la legua que Cameron y Chase habían roto su acuerdo de "sólo sexo", puesto que hacía ya un tiempo que el rubiales tenía novia nueva, una chica que lo veía a buscar al hospital y que se había hecho buenas migas con Cameron (se notaba que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y que él mismo había presenciado una vez). Incluso ella le había conseguido un par de citas a la doctora amiga de su novio, algo de lo que nunca se habría enterado de no ser por los rumores del hospital y de que Foreman no se cansaba de molestarla al respecto.

Se veía normal esa tarde, era fin de mes y todos planeaban para la noche cuando notó que estaba algo distraída, habían terminado un diferencial y, en vez de estar haciendo el informe correspondiente, miraba distante hacia el éter enfrente de ella.

.-¡Cameron!- pronunció por tercera vez.

.- ¿Qué, despertó sobresaltada?-.

.-No es que quiera molestarte, pero esos informes no se rellenan solos…- contestó por decir algo, no era eso lo que quería decirle exactamente, pero a falta de algo mejor…

.-Claro, si… Cuddy los tendrá para antes de la salida-.

.-Cuddy ya se fue… son las ocho y esta noche hay una comida con los patrocinadores, si se viste lo suficientemente provocativa y saca a las gemelas a pasear, quizás Wilson se gane un nuevo laboratorio para atender calvitos…-.

Ella solo sonrió cansada, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió a la cafetera, indicando que se quedaría a terminar el informe. La miró sin decir nada, a veces, para ellos, no hacían falta las palabras. Aún contra sí mismo, a la hora de verla se escapaba algo a lo que no quería ponerle nombre, sabía que algo le pasaba pero, para variar, su orgullo no le permitió decirle nada.

Se fue a casa, tratando de contener el dolor de la pierna, le dolía mucho más de lo habitual, se tocó el bolsillo de la chaqueta, revisó el frasco, quedaban cuatro pastillas, se le acabaría el Vicodin y aún estaba preocupado.

.-Maldita sea…- exclamó.

La noche transcurrió como cualquier otra: dolor, piano, dolor…

La mañana le recibió incómoda, por la pésima posición de dormir sobre el teclado del piano, la pierna dolía como el infierno y para terminar el cuadro eran las diez de la mañana. Estiró la mano, alcanzó el frasco de color café, las tabletas se deslizaron pesadas contra la palma de su mano. Alcanzó el bastón y comenzó a caminar, si es que a eso se le podía llamar caminar, por la estancia para llegar al baño del departamento.

Miró cansinamente el calendario sobre la puerta de su habitación, primero del mes.

10.45 AM

La moto del Dr. House aparcaba en el espacio para minusválidos del hospital, Greg House bajaba tranquilamente mientras un par de ancianas escandalizadas lo seguían con mirada recriminatoria desde otro lado del estacionamiento.

Sin molestarse en hacer nada, tomó el camino a la entrada del hospital. Una vez allí se sintió observado, levantó la mirada para encontrar a Wilson mirándolo fijamente; no hizo caso, y se encaminó al ascensor, de allí al departamento de diagnósticos.

Abrió sin mucho ánimo la puerta de vidrio de su departamento -de Wilson, ni las luces,- esperaba encontrarse con lo mismo de todas las mañanas: tres patitos en actividades varias, olor a café bien hecho y quizás, sobre la mesa, un nuevo caso en que ocupar su tiempo. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo recibió.

Interesado se dirigió a su oficina a ver el calendario por si se había equivocado de día y quizás era fin de semana, total, ver a Wilson en el hospital no era ninguna novedad, especialmente, después del tercer divorcio. "Primero del mes" y día martes.

.-Nop. No me equivoqué de día- repitió lo que ya había mencionado en su cabeza.

Desanduvo pasos hasta la oficina que rezaba en la puerta "James Wilson MD". Abrió un poco la puerta y entró sólo la cabeza por ella.

.-¿Viste a mis patitos?-.

.-Tengo que hacer no molestes-.

.-Quizás no sé mucho de semántica, pero no fue eso lo que te pregunté. Pregunté, específicamente ¿Viste a mis patitos?-.

Wilson no se molestó en levantar la mirada o la cabeza, simplemente, siguió escribiendo enojado. Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse resopló cansado, si no se equivocaba, la tormenta estaba por comenzar…

House dio un par de vueltas por el hospital sin éxito. Finalmente, rendido y aburrido de buscar a Foreman, Cameron y Chase, recorrió tranquilo el camino a la oficina de su jefa.

Cuddy, escuchó los golpes del bastón contra la puerta de su oficina. Definitivamente, la tormenta se le venía de encima.

.-¿Será que las gemelas han visto a mis patitos?- preguntó haciéndose el simpático.

.-Si te refieres a los tus internos, tienen el día libre-.

.-Y si ellos tienen el día libre, significa que... ¿Yo también lo tengo?-.

.-No-.

.-Pero, si los patitos están jugando fuera del estanque, la mamá pato debería estar con ellos…-.

.-No-.

.-Pero ¿Qué han hecho ellos que yo no?-.

.-Clínica. Muchas horas de Clínica, las propias y las tuyas-.

.-Y sin embargo, eso nos los hace mejores doctores ¿O sí?-.

.-Fuera de aquí House, piérdete-.

.-Pero…- House puso cara de perrito abandonado.

.-¡Fuera!-.

House no espero el segundo llamado, aparte, si no lo veía, no podía evitar que se fuera, cinco minutos después, la moto ya había dejado el estacionamiento del hospital.

El día libre lo pasó, más que nada, jugando con su consola de videojuegos, Whisky y, obviamente, la amiga azul. Ya de noche, se encontró extrañado, no había recibido ni una llamada de Cuddy y Wilson no se había aparecido por su departamento aún para recriminarle el que se hubiese ido son permiso.

Intrigado. Decidió ir a visitar a su viejo amigo Wilson.

El golpe del bastón de House fue el indicio final de que la tormenta había llegado al fin.

.-¡Voy!-.

El jefe de oncología se debatió por un segundo antes de abrir la puerta, finalmente decidió abrir y enfrentar la calamidad de una vez.

.-¿Qué sucede?-.

.-Ninguno de ustedes dos ha ido a darme la lata por escaparme del hospital el día de hoy-.

.-¿De qué sirve? Ya lo dejamos por imposible, así eres tú…-.

.-Déjame vomitar- hizo una mueca simpática -ustedes dos, mamás gallinas, no pueden dejar de protegerme, por lo tanto, deben saber algo que yo no sé… ergo, lo que sea, debo saberlo…- su cara era increíblemente seria –si voy a ser tío, debo saberlo- su cara se descontrajo para convertirse en una mueca burlesca.

.-Que yo sepa, Cuddy no está embarazada. Además, no te preocupes, mañana sabrás qué sucede-.

.-No quiero esperar dime…- Wilson puso una muesca de enojo.

.-Mañana-.

.-Dime…-.

.-No, mañana.-

.-Dime…-.

.-Mañana.-

.-Dime, total, en el fondo, eres tan cotilla como yo-.

.-Adiós House-.

De alguna forma, desconocida para House, Wilson se las había ingeniado para llevarlo a la puerta, y antes de lo que se diera cuenta, ya estaba en la calle.

.-Lo que sea, al final, que ni quería saber…-.

Partió camino a su casa una vez más. Quizás su amigo tenía razón y se enteraría de lo que sucedió.

A la mañana siguiente, la duda lo carcomía por dentro, así que a las nueve de la mañana ya estaba en la recepción del hospital, con la firme intención de enterarse de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Caminó tranquilo hacia el ascensor, con destino a su oficina, Cuddy lo divisó desde lejos, y contraria a su costumbre, decidió, emprender hacia el lado contrario del diagnosticador antes de que consiguiera verla.

El departamento de diagnóstico recibió a su líder con la calma acostumbrada, Foreman y Chase leían como siempre, aunque el olor del café no embriagaba el lugar como era la costumbre.

.-¿Y Cameron?- preguntó extrañado – el día libre de los patitos fue ayer, no creo que la resaca fuera tan fuerte como para que se enredara en las sábanas-. Chase y Foreman cambiaron sus serios semblantes por caras de "aquí se nos viene...".

.-¿No tenemos clínica que hacer Foreman?- advirtió Chase y ambos salieron de la oficina como alma que llave el diablo.

Ese había sido la gota que colmara el vaso. Ya había sido suficiente.

.-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué demonios se arrancan de mí los patitos? Y ¿Dónde demonios está Cameron?...- espetó a penas llegó a Oncología.

.-Habla con Cuddy, ella responderá todas las preguntas que tengas, ahora, si me disculpas, debo trabajar. ALGUNOS SÍ lo hacemos-.

Lo único que escuchó fue el azote de la puerta de su oficina, menudo problema que tenían ahora. House estaba furioso, y alguien debía pagar el precio.

.-Escúchame porque esto lo diré sólo una vez ¿Qué sucede con los patitos¿Tengo lepra y no me di cuenta? Mira que eso puede ser muy malo para el hospital y ¿Dónde está Cameron?-.

.-¿La doctora Cameron?-.

.-Sí, la misma, cabello oscuro, como de esta altura – hizo la mímica de la altura- es inmunóloga y parte de MI equipo-.

.-Ya no-.

.-Aún firmo sus cheques, aún es parte de mi equipo-.

.-Ya no-.

.-Explícate Cuddy, porque a las gemelas no les entiendo nada el día de hoy-.

.-Cameron dejó de trabajar ayer en este hospital…-.

Pum, pum, pum.

El resto de las palabras nunca llegó a escucharlas. Era irreal lo que sucedía. Podía escuchar a su corazón latir a prisa, y de pronto la pierna ya no le respondió más, instintivamente se tocó la pierna tratando de contener el dolor, más allá de su control, perdió el equilibrio y de forma rápida cayó al suelo. Algo sintió cuando Cuddy puso la pastilla tan conocida por él en su boca.

.-¡Maldita sea House!- escuchó mientras tragaba la pastilla azul.

.-¿Cómo es que si soy su jefe, soy el último en enterarme que uno de mis subordinados ya no es mi subordinado?-.

.-ella lo pidió así…-.

.-Y tú, muy cómodamente, aceptaste ¿No?- respondió afiladamente, una vez que el Vicodin llegó a su sistema. – Si hay algo que no soporto es la deslealtad de mis empleados-.

.-Creo.- Cuddy tomó aire -que esa lealtad estuvo más que probada mientras trabajó contigo, aparte, es tú culpa que se hay ido, así que no vengas a hacerte la víctima en todo esto House-

.-Explícate, sabelotodo-.

.-Por dónde empiezo…- Cuddy ya estaba furiosa con su jefe de diagnóstico –por ¿El hecho de que casi no la respetabas como médico ni como persona¿O porque te fingiste un cáncer y firmaste una recomendación para que postulara a otro trabajo?-.

.-Con que mandó la aplicación para irse…- musitó en voz baja.

.-Sí, la aceptaron más que encantados cuando vieron de quién era la recomendación, te felicito Greg,- la acomedida directora del hospital estaba furibunda y gritaba al médico enfrente suyo con toda la ira que era capaz de expresar -por FIN hiciste algo decente por otro ser humano y ahora debo YO debo buscar otro inmunólogo para ¡TÚ equipo!- Cuddy pareció reflexionar por un momento y cambió de voz a una más tranquila. –Te mandaré los currículos de los postulantes a la beca mañana por la mañana-.

.-Dón…- se demoró en terminar la frase, inseguro de querer hacerlo…- ¿Dónde se fue?- preguntó mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del bastón.

.-Virginia-.

.-Las veré luego gemelas- House se fue de la oficina de Cuddy.

Le tomó un par de minutos el llegar a su oficina, precedido por una llamada telefónica de Cuddy a su departamento que había advertido a Chase y Foreman de abandonar el lugar por el día y no volver al día siguiente. Por ende, al no encontrar a nadie a quien gritar, se encaminó a la oficina de Wilson.

Ni siquiera se molestó en golpear, simplemente entró cual vendaval a la oficina de su amigo.

.-Asumo que tú lo sabías, de otra forma no me hubieras evadido hace un rato ni anoche-.

.-Sí lo sabía ¿Qué harás¿Demandarme por no cumplir su petición en vez de tus caprichos?-.

.-No, pero sí que me lo hubieras dicho antes de hacer el ridículo en la oficina de Cuddy-.

.-Sólo por eso valió la pena-.

.-Deberías habérmelo dicho, no hoy, sino ayer…-.

.-¿Para qué¿Qué hubiese sido distinto¿La hubieses convencido de quedarse o le hubieras dicho algo amable?-.

.-No, pero, siquiera me hubiese despedido, no es que me importe demasiado, pero no se habría ido sin que le hubiese dicho un par de verdades…-.

.-Vete House, tengo pacientes que atender y son más importantes que tus arranques de bebé llorón-.

.-¿Y si no quiero?-.

.-No te entregaré algo que Cameron dejó para ti…-.

.-¿Qué es?-.

.-¿No aparecerás por aquí durante todo el día?-.

.-Al menos hasta que me dé hambre-.

.-Eso me sirve- Wilson abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre, luego lo lanzó para que House lo atajara.

La carta suavemente cayó en su mano, inmediatamente salió de la oficina, le intrigaba saber lo que la adolescente (según él) ex asistente había escrito para él. Rápidamente cojeó hasta su oficina y se encerró allí. Depositó la misiva sobre su escritorio y se sentó frente a ella. Quince minutos después, seguía mirándola; veinte y seguía mirándola. Se levantó y, con la carta en su mano, se fue a sentar a su sofá. Finalmente decidió abrirla.

Un papel sacó, rápidamente lo abrió. La caligráfica letra de Alison Cameron se desplegó a sus ojos, no era mucho lo que decía la carta. Un minuto después la carta caía al suelo y la furia del médico crecía en su interior. Cinco minutos después todo estaba tirado en el despacho, sus libros, discos y demases estaban esparcidos por el suelo y sepultaban a la sencilla nota que ella dejase tras su partida.

La nota era en extremo lacónica, pero House entendió en el mismo momento que la vio, que era lo último que recibiría de ella, pues resumía todo lo ocurrido entre ellos por más de tres años.

Decía:

_**Lo siento…**_

_**pero no puedo**_

_**ni contigo, ni sin ti**_

_**adiós Gregory.**_

_**Alison**_

Espero que les guste, este es el primer capitulo, aunque no creo que sean más de tres… (no da para más) cualquier comentario (bueno o malo) dejen RR y sobretodo si quieren que postee la continuación, cinco RR y subo el chapter que viene…

Saludos KATIE.


End file.
